The Dimensional Duelist
by Neo Masked Blaster
Summary: this story is of myself siul on a jorney to be the best duelist
1. Chapter 1

The Dimensional Duelist

Chapter 1

Hello people this story is a story about a duelist with a duel runner that could travel through dimensions and through time but when traveling through time the duelist is affected by something some people believe to be a curse and a blessing also I just started this story so don't just put reviews just because it's not up to your taste this story is to help young readers to decide to read and write some stories and also for some yu-gi-oh and sexy girls fans so the let the story begin.

There was once a duelist named Siul who had spiky red hair a clean cut face and he had a red duel disk ( imagine the duel disk the guys that tried to summon the great leviathan from the original series and the duel disk from duel academy that is what it looked like) he loved to duel and he wanted to be the very best like the first king of games Yugi muto. Siul lived in the satellite sector yet he had a dream to break free from it and run far away from it so he decided he needed to get away from it so he went to his friend Yusie's hideout to see if they could help him there was no one there so he decided to wait. He stayed there waiting for about half an hour then he heard something it sounded like an engine of a duel runner he looked around and could not see it he then heard it again but this time a strange crimson portal appeared on the train tracks. Then out of the portal came a crimson duel runner it had what looked like four green horns on the front of it the front looked like a dragon head with blue fangs and a yellow line under the eyes it had six curved spikes on the back along with what looked like a fin and it already had a deck and helmet with it. Siul was in awe at what was in front of him he got on it and saw a note taped onto the screen it said "This duel runner will help you become the greatest duelist in your time period – X" he questioned who this "X" person was or how the portal just randomly appeared he then heard sirens on the street level he then went onto street level to check it out.

He got out of the tunnel and rode of in the directions of the sirens while following them he heard his friends talking he went to check it out but the sector security saw him and chased him it was a 3 on 1 duel.

Siul lp:4000

Sector security lp: 12000

Siul went first his hand had a speed spell - crimson spear equip spell, a level 4 warrior – type monster called Holy Knight Trainee Luis, a level 1 dragon – type tuner monster called Tuner Dragon Red, a trap card known as destroy and re-birth, a speed spell called holy knights training and then he drew his favorite speed spell speed syncro he first played speed syncro that if he had at least one speed counter and if he sacrificed all but one hundred of his life points and sent the required monsters from his hand or deck he could syncro summon a light warrior – type monster he sent holy knight trainee Luis and tuner dragon red to the graveyard he then summoned holy knight Luis with 2500 atk and 1900 def and the he ended his turn. he then used holy knight Luis ability to skip sector security's next turn this ability can only be used once per duel and then he drew a trap card known as holy knight victory he then used holy knight Luis's second ability which double its atk if there are no other cards on the field this ability can only be used once per duel and so he attacked sector security and then he used holy knight Luis's final ability which if he sends a spell or trap card from his hand to his deck he can attack again and so he sent all his entire hand to the graveyard and he won the duel but it was too late his friends were gone so he went to see if his old friend jack atlas in the new domino city knew what was going on. He went to the coast and looked at new domino he said I wish I could be over there. Then for some odd reason the duel runner went it to auto pilot and it somehow drove across the ocean to new domino I said "how in the world did that happen" I did not have time to guess how before sector security showed up and took me to the facility. They marked me with a mark that looked like Yusie's but it was on the top and bottom of my eye. I stayed in my cell for about 15 minutes and the I started to hear cheering. I asked my cellmate what was happening he said that a guy named Yusie was beating the warden in a duel then all of a sudden my right arm started to burn I pulled my sleeve up and then I saw what looked like crimson fangs on my arm my cellmate asked what was going on to me I told him it was nothing Yusie beat the warden and was able to leave that night I started to hear roaring I looked around my cell and the I saw what looked like a duel monsters card it was called neo masked blaster dragon it was a level 8 syncro dragon – type monster with 2750 atk and 2000 def I picked it up and then I heard a voice said to point it at the door I did as I was told and the door was busted of the handles by a mighty roar I ran out of my cell I heard the voice again and it said jump this time I was skeptical it said to jump and I was on the top floor about 150 ft up but then I heard the voice again this time it was loud and it sounded angry so I jumped the card started to glow and then the dragon that was on the card appeared it took me to the bottom floor and told me where to go to get my deck and duel runner back I got them back and when I thought it was safe some emo guy comes up to me and tells me to join the arcadea movement I said to let me think on it but then he send like 12 duelist at me and tells me that it was not a request and that it was an order I said only if you beat me in a duel he said why risk it when I can let them duel you instead I said fine I dueled them and almost lost but then they started to leave and I said hold on if there are tougher duelist then these weaklings then I will join he said alright it's a deal.

So how did you guys liked the first chapter please don't tell lies but yeah hope you guys enjoy I know it is kind of short it's like this because I did not have enough time to write more but yeah the rest will be longer there will probably be 19 chapters before I make a sequel but yeah who do you think should be in the harem I probably will put Akiza, Alexis, and Téa in this story as love interest but yeah I will probably put some girls from marvel, dc, Pokémon, legend of zelda BUT ABSOLUTELY NO SHE-MALES OR GAY STUFF IN THIS STORY so yeah now then I must go my planet needs me.


	2. The Movement

Hey guys any way I will put this story into sagas each saga will be about nineteen chapters and I will post about 1-2 chapters a week and I will probably make the story 2 sagas and then take a break because I will be in the Dominican republic over the summer so yeah let the story begin.

The Dimensional Duelist

Chapter 2: The Movement

Last time I was sent to the facility, found out I had psychic dueling powers, and bumped into some people that told me to join a group called the arcadia movement any way let's get to the present after I joined I dueled many duelist some were easy to beat some almost beat me and there was one chick named Akiza that no matter how much we dueled we always ended it in a draw. So when I was walking around at night looking for some food because I was hungry(btw Siul is similar to a saiyan because he can eat a lot and then he gets stronger) I heard crying I followed it and it led me to Akiza's room I opened the door slightly to see what was going on and I looked around the room and found out the crying was from Akiza's deck but that's wasn't what surprised me no what surprised me was that I saw Akiza drying of after taking a shower she had d-cup breast and a cleanly shaved vagina I blushed then I closed the door quickly and ran as fast as I could from her room and then I went to my room which was on the opposite side of the floor I quickly closed the door hoping she did not notice me so I went to bed to try to get my mind off of what I just saw so then I fell asleep

-Dream scape-

I looked around the place the only things around was my duel disk and a duel field I said "what the heck is going on here" and then out of nowhere Akiza was on the other side of the duel field she said "it's time for you to pay for what you saw". I said "hold on a minute it was an accident" she ignored me and so the duel began

Siul lp: 4000

Akiza lp: 4000

She went first she summoned a card I have never heard of called black rose egg(1500 atk 2000 def) its effect is as followed if this card is attack while it is in face-up attack position you can negate the attack and special summon black rose dragon in attack position and then double its atk. Then she ended her turn it became my turn I drew. The card started to glow a crimson light I looked at the card and then it became the spell known as double synchro, triple atk I used it its effects are as followed send the required monsters from my deck or hand to syncro summon a level 5 light attribute monster so I sent holy knight trainee Luis and tuner dragon red to the graveyard to syncro summon holy knight Luis then that activated double synchro, triple atk other effect that allowed me to send my holy knight Luis, tuner dragon red x, and crimson knight to the graveyard to synchro summon holy knight Luis x(3100 atk 2600 def) and then I used double synchro, triple atk final ability to triple my monsters atk and so I attacked her black rose egg and she used its ability to negate my attack and summon black rose dragon I used holy knight Luis x's ability that if its attack is negated I can attack again but it atk is cut in half I then used its other ability to cut black rose dragon's atk in half and raise holy knight Luis x's atk by the same amount she lost and so that won me the duel.

- Real world -

I woke up and looked around the sun was up I got out of bed and put on my black and crimson red jackets, pants, and boots and then I got out of my room when I got out of my room I bumped into Akiza I said "I am sorry Akiza it was my bad". She did not reply I then said hello earth to Akiza are you still there she then said in a whisper "did you have a dream were you dueled me?" I said "yeah how did you know" she then ran off then she screamed out to me that I should go gather in the court yard with everyone else I said "ok see you there" I then got to the courtyard. After my breakfast buffet Sayer then said that there will be a tournament hosted by director Goodwin to revive the crimson dragon and that we must stop him so he chose me and Akiza to be part of the tournament. I gladly accepted Akiza seemed a bit nervous but yeah he chose us and so I got my duel runner ready and checked through my deck I found 3 new cards two from the dream and a field spell called holy knights training ground. after I prepared I decided to check new domino city out along the way I found Yusie and said hello he told me what was going on on his end then all of a sudden our arms started hurting we pulled up our sleeves and saw our marks were glowing then all of a sudden there were plants and stuff growing everywhere then we saw a person standing in a huge dust cloud we both went to see who it was then that person spoke up and said so you two have marks we both tried to ask who she was and then she said to get away from her then she disappeared it thought I recognized that voice yet I was not certain Yusie then asked what was going on on my end I said nothing much except I got a new deck and a duel runner.

But yeah guys I will make it so the Grieger is in the tournament I thought of taking him out to replace with Siul but then I said no the professor will be gone and Siul will beat Luna and only Luna enters the duel spirits world after Siul beats her so bad that she goes into a deep sleep so yeah guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and so yeah I might make 3 more chapters than originally intended so it might be 5 chapters a week if I get lucky so yeah I will have card bios by every 3 chapters for you to know what cards were used and there effects but yeah if someone would be so kind to make a drawing of Siul on devianart thank you I will try to describe him he has a black t-shirt a black jacket with red flames on the sides some black pants with red stripes on the side and black sneakers with a red out line and crimson red spiky hair pointing to the left with a crimson red duel disk that looks like the orichalcos and duel academy duel disk combined and a duel runner that looks like Yusie's first and second combined without a the loop on the top and with a dragon head in the front and with rocket busters in the back so yeah peace out


	3. The Tournament Begins

First of all I will be putting the card bios of the cards I created for this story at the end and second of all I will make this story a harem and it's not just limited to YU-GI-OH and legend of Zelda franchise it will include marvel, dc, Pokémon, digimon, and beyblade metal series so yeah now that it's clear let the story begin

The Dimensional Duelist

Chapter 3: The Tournament begins

Alright pretty much the same up to my duel everything is the same except I beat Luna and then the final four Yusie, Grieger, Akiza, and me. Dueled Akiza and using the same cards as last time I won and convinced her to join the signers then it was me against Yusie the match that would decide who would battle jack it was a tough duel in the end it was stardust dragon versus neo masked blaster dragon I barely survived with 50 lp I was lucky then it was time for me and jack to battle it was the same as the battle from the TV except after the battle I was teleported through time and somehow ended up on an island I found a candy wrapper and it said the date was about 300 years into the past I knew my deck would draw attention and so would my duel runner so I hid my deck in a compartment in my duel runner and put the duel runner under water and then I got a red jacket and was accepted into the red dorm and the when I went outside I saw a super-hot chick.

Alright guys this chapter is short because I can't think of whom the hot chick Siul saw should be I will put a poll on my page and this is important because he will bang her so yeah goodbye and happy voting.


	4. The Dimesional Duelist special update

Siul The Barian Emperor

Special Premier Chapter

Hello my name is Siul I am a Barian emperor that also goes by the name X. I have been having weird dreams about a planet called earth were a person that shared my name acceled at something called turbo dueling. I decided I wanted to see if this planet really did exist so I snuck away from Barian world and went to earth. I arrived ten days later my form changed and I was surprised that I looked like the human from my dream except a different shirt and pants it looked like one of the school uniforms of the kids and I looked a few years younger than the human in the dream.

I went around the city to see what these humans did for fun but then BAM something hit me on the head I was knocked out. When I woke up I had no memory of what happened or who I was all I knew was that I was something called a duelist. I looked around and saw I was in a room I got up then grabbed my head I started to hear a voice in my head saying name was Siul. A person that I would later find out was the school nurse walked in to the room and asked me a few questions about why I was lying on the floor outside heartland academy and who I was I told her all I knew she then sent me to class when I got there the teacher introduced me to the class he told me to sit between a boy named Yuma and a girl named Emma while I sat between them I saw a blue humanoid floating near Yuma.

-After class-

I walked around school to see if I could get any of my memories back I got none. While walking around I found I card on the floor the name of it was called Holy Knight Luis. I then remembered something it looked like an older version of me in a motor vehicle holding the card in my hand with a crimson light shooting out of the card and then reality started to settle in I went to the teacher and showed him the card he was shocked he said "my goodness how did you get such the rare one of a kind card that belonged to Siul Onitselec" I said " I found it in the hall way" he said "hmm ok I believe you" I walked around the school and bumped into Yuma and his friends I asked them where they were going Yuma said I am going to battle Girag the Barian in Ray's place….

Hey guys I am back any way I put this special chapter in to tell you the start of the next story I will make after this story please rate and review and oh yeah almost forgot if you remember the last chapter being short because I did not know who the girl should be well I have a poll on my page to decide I who it should be any way if there's someone you think should be in the poll the please put their name in the review section also you could leave comment any adios amigos.


End file.
